The thevious three
by Freya Silver Wolfess
Summary: A group of three theives have stolen five of the chaos emeralds! Now... they need two more... can they get them?


The Thevious Three

By: Freya Silver Wolfess

Chapter 1- The Vixen Thief

"Stop, thief!"

As the full moon rose over Station Square, the police chased a fox through the streets. The fox nimbly dodged their bullets and ignored their calls for her to stop. She turned around, whipped a crossbow from her back, and fired three arrows. The police stopped shouting and firing. Their chief had been killed. The fox slipped into the shadows and got away.

Ducking into an alleyway, a moonbeam fell on the fox, revealing her scarred black face, golden eyes, and black curls that trailed past her petite waist. Nine black tails lashed impatiently as she pulled a Chaos Emerald from the pocket of her black mini skirt. She placed the red gem back into her pocket and walked through the winding alleyway, toward her hideout.

Reaching her hideout, she ran into the dimly lit room and met up with a white hedgehog and an aqua echidna.

"You got the goods, Miki?" the aqua echidna growled.

"You bet, Syrae." Miki replied smoothly, tossing the Chaos Emerald to Syrae. "And…why is June here?"

Syrae groaned, "Don't remind me… She's just here because she followed me."

June smiled and said, "Yup! I did!" The white hedgehog ran circles around Miki and continued, "What did ya bring me? What did ya bring me?"

Miki stopped June and said, "Nothing, June. I didn't bring you anything because I know that YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO BE HERE!" Miki shouted in the thirteen-year old hedgehog's face. "You're not over seventeen, so you can't come in. I'm twenty, and Syrae is nineteen. You are only thirteen!"

June stepped back and sighed, "I suppose you're right. I'm not supposed to be here. I guess I'll go and report you to the police for stealing chaos emeralds!" She began to walk out of the hideout when Miki grabbed her. "You can stay, but I have one question for you."

June's eyes lit up. "What is the question, Miki?" she asked, bewildered.

Miki grimaced, "Are you good with computers?"

Chapter 2- Five down, two to go

"Miki, we only have five Chaos Emeralds." Syrae commented, laying the red, white, green, yellow, and purple gems in front of the black fox. "We need two more to have them all. And when we have them all, the world will be at the mercy of the Terrifying Two!"

"You mean the Terrific Three!" June squeaked and grinned. Syrae groaned and looked at Miki as if saying 'Idiot. You shouldn't have let her into the group!'

"I had no choice!" Miki mouthed to Syrae, "Otherwise, we would be in jail right now!" Miki turned to June and put on a fake grin. "Are you good with computers, because we need a computer geek," she winced, "I mean, computer whiz on our side to find out the positions of the last two chaos emeralds!" She turned back to Syrae and shrugged.

June's mouth hung open. She gawked at Miki for several minutes before snapping out of her trance and nodding vigorously, "Yes! I'm a pro hacker and computer genius! I'd love to help out you two! We could be the terrific three!" She piped enthusiastically.

"Absolutely not," Miki and Syrae said in unison. Syrae began scribbling down names on a pad of paper, "The Terrible Three, The Thrilling, Chilling Three, The Terrifying Three, The Thevious Three…"

"The Thevious Three!" Miki exclaimed, "We'll be the Thevious Three!" Miki hoped June wouldn't complain, but June did.

"Why not the Terrific Three! Or the Tubular Three! Or the…Uh…Tireless Three!" June whined. She really didn't like any of the names Miki had given them. "I don't want the Thevious Three!"

"Tough," Syrae growled, "Because Miki gave the call, we are the Thevious Three. Miki is the leader, so we go by her orders."

Miki nodded. "Yes. You must go by my orders, or else. Now, June, find the locations of the other two emeralds." Miki picked up two scythes from in the corner and tucked them into two leather straps across her back. "Got the locations of the Emeralds, yet, June?"

June nodded. "Yes! One of them is with Shadow the Hedgehog, and he is at the highways, evading the military right now! The other is with Miles 'Tails' Prower, and he is also at the highways!"

"Makes life a lot more easier!" Miki said, smiling. She walked out of the hideout. Turning to face June, she asked, "Do you want a scythe, sword, mace, daggers, crossbow, or shuriken stars?"

"I want a mace!" June piped up, "Uhh…what's a mace?"

"A chain with a spiked ball on the end." Syrae said bluntly, not looking up from her book she was reading.

June nodded. "Yes! I want a Mace!" For an eccentric thirteen-year-old, she was quite a handful.

"Okay, I'm going to get the Emeralds, then I'll go to the Weapon Store to get you a mace." Miki said, her nine tails beginning to spin. As she lifted off the ground, she said, "If I don't come back, it's up to you to get the emeralds!"

Chapter 3- Winning Shadow's Emerald, and his Love

Miki flew over the highway, looking for either Shadow or Tails. The first one she spotted was Shadow. She flew down and sat on the edge of the highway, acting sweet and innocent, her black curls covering the scars on her face. She swung one leg back and forth innocently.

Shadow stared at Miki with confusion. He began to approach the fox, the emerald hidden in his right glove. Miki looked up, a smile on her face. "Shadow, I presume?" she asked, getting up.

"Why?" Shadow asked, wondering why she was so…vexing. He has already fallen in love with her.

"It's not very hard…" Miki crooned, standing right next to Shadow, her tails curling around him. Eight of her tails caressed against his face, and the last one made its way into his glove and took out the Chaos Emerald. The tail dropped the emerald into Miki's hand and she slipped it into her pocket.

Miki began to walk off when Shadow called, "Wait!" He began to run to her. He became confused when Miki didn't turn around to face him.

"What do YOU want?" Miki snapped, turning around and facing Shadow with a vicious glare.

Surprised, Shadow shook his head and backed away. He reached for his Chaos Emerald, and when he couldn't find it, Miki was already gone. He cursed under his breath and stared up at the full moon.

Chapter 4

Tails' Dark Past, Revealed!

Miki slipped through the shadows toward where tails was sitting. She thought the boy fox seemed familiar, but paid no mind. She stealthily approached, her eyes locked on a small box he held. She was sure that the box he had contained a Chaos Emerald. She stepped quietly out of the shadows when Tails turned around. "Who are you?" He demanded, pulling a ray gun from his pocket.

Miki froze. She stared at Tails for a while and replied quietly, "Miles? Is that you? It's me, Miki, your older sister!" She gave a small smile.

"Miki?" Tails searched his mind for any pictures of a nine-tailed fox. Suddenly, Miki's picture popped into his mind. She was a sweet sister, always sharing her things with him. "Miki!" He jumped out of his robot and hugged his sister tightly.

Miki smiled and hugged her little brother. "It's been five years..." she whispered, "I've missed you, little brother" A tear ran down her cheek when a voice blasted in her earphone, "Miki! It's June! Where are you?" Miki turned her earphone off and hugged Tails tightly.

Chapter 5

Coming back

Miki walked back into the hideout, Tails following behind. Miki stood in front of Syrae and June, the Aqua and Dark blue emeralds in her hand. "Uh...guys? There's someone I want you to meet..." The black fox stepped to one side as Tails appeared from behind her.

"Who is this?" Syrae roared, furious. She stood up and reached for her black-bladed sword.

Miki stood between Tails and Syrae and shook her head. "No! I won't let you! He's my brother!"

Syrae put the sword down and growled, "All right, fine." She walked over to the emeralds and picked them up. She placed them in the box with the other five. "Miki, this should be enough for us to live off of for fifty years!" the echidna exclaimed.

Miki smiled, she was going to have enough money to buy food, and she wouldn't have to steal it...


End file.
